Steel slitting lines often include tension rollers positioned between the slitter and the recoiler. These tension rollers are used to maintain tension on the slit steel prior to the recoiling operation and ensure that the coils are tightly wrapped.
Previously, tension rollers of this sort utilized a single pair of rollers to engage the steel. Because many types of rollers are needed to accommodate varying types and grades of steel, the prior tension roller machines required replacement of the rollers or the entire machine to accommodate a run of a different type or grade of steel. This resulted in extra down time of the line with a resultant loss of revenue to the steel processor.